Through It All
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: Mimi has just broken up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her. Yamato sees her crying and comforts her. Romance blossoms. MiMATO a songfic.


Through It All  
  
By: hot-an-sticky  
  
It's been a while since I last wrote, so here's a one-shot, since I can't update MARS right now [gomen nasai to everyone who've been waiting for that]. Here's a little song-fic with an idea from Ja [sankyuu!]. The song is "Through It All" by One Voice. A real sweet song. So...on to the fic!  
  
~~~=song  
  
---=change in POV/setting/scene  
  
+=thoughts  
  
**=flashback [...]=Little Authoress' Notes  
  
+I wonder why...why did he do it? Wasn't I good enough?+ A tear silently made its way down her already wet face. Not bothering to wipe it away the brown-haired beauty looked up. +Sunset...I loved watching sunsets with him..+. She sniffled, looking down at her feet. Maybe I'm not pretty enough.. She slowly pushed her self a bit. +Swings...isn't this where we first kissed?+ She sniffled again as she slowly began to remember.  
  
** "Look Rei-kun! Isn't the sunset beautiful today?" She exclaimed, pointing towards the sun and sitting down on a swing.  
  
"I've seen rainbows that can take your breath away...the beauty of the setting sun on any given day...when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few...but I've never seen anything as beautiful as you..." He quietly sang to her as he gently pushed her. Giggling, she kicked up her feet like she used to when her mother pushed her. He slowly brought her to a stop and walked around so he was facing her. +What's going on+? she thought, looking up at him. +Perfect+, she thought, +Just like a-+ Her train of thought was cut short by his lips. +Warmth...I've never felt this way before+ She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around him. **  
  
+How could I have been so stupid?+ She scolded herself for letting his sweet talk and touches blind her. Looking up again, she noticed a figure walking around. +Who'd be out at the park at this hour?+ Realizing who it was, she quickly turned her face down, hoping he wouldn't notice her.  
  
"Mimi? Is that you?" He asked, quickening his pace and stopping next to her.  
  
"H-hi...Yamato..." She said, averting his gaze.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
~~~  
  
I used to think that lonely was what I'd always be  
  
used to lie awake at night afraid of facing my fear  
  
But I found my strength, the very day that I found you  
  
My guiding light, just like a fairy tale come true  
  
~~~  
  
"It's nothing..." She replied, shrugging his hand off.  
  
"It can't be 'nothing.' What happened?" He asked, kneeling in front of her and placing his elbows on her legs.  
  
"U-uhmm..."  
  
"C'mon you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't laugh or anything." He pleaded, looking up into her eyes.  
  
"I...I uhmm...broke up with Rei..." She whispered, choking back the sob that threatened to leave her throat.  
  
"You broke up with him? But shouldn't you be okay? You're the one who broke it off." He said, confusion etched in his features.  
  
"Well..uhmm...the thing is...I broke up with him...because...uhmm..." She said slowly, avoiding looking at his eyes.  
  
"Because...?" He asked, looking at her eyes. +What is she trying to hide?+  
  
"Well..you see...he uhh..." She stuttered, suddenly embarassed.  
  
"He...?" Yamato inquired, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Uhhh..." She whispered, tears welling up into her eyes.  
  
"What did he do?" Yamato asked, seeing the pain that filled her eyes. Looking back at him, Mimi took a deep breath.  
  
"He played me." She replied, trying to stop the tears that burned her eyes from falling.  
  
"How? With who?" He asked, surprised, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It was at Akemi's birthday party." She sobbed, clutching his shirt in her delicate hands. "With...with..."  
  
"With who?" He questioned, rubbing her back.  
  
"With...with...EMI!" She cried, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Emi? But isn't she..I mean...wasn't she-"  
  
"Yes! She's already got a boyfriend!! So why?! Why?!!??! Why my boyfriend? Why Rei? Why why?" She screamed, rubbing her face in Yamato's shirt, dampening it with her tears.  
  
"Mimi...how did you...who told you?" He asked, rubbing her head, trying to find words to comfort her.  
  
"Sora told me. Gosh..and to think I didn't believe her when she told me he hit on her." She sniffled, her sobs slowly dying.  
  
"It's okay Mimi...everything will be alright...don't worry about him. He's not worth it." Yamato consoled her.  
  
"Yeah...but it hurts so much..." She sobbed.  
  
"You don't need him, Mimi." Yamato said, taking her face in his hands and looking at her face. +Beautiful.+  
  
"I know I don't. I know what he wanted from me all along. I was just a pretty face and a nice body to him. All he wanted was some ass. I was just stupid enough to think he wanted more." Mimi said, trying to free her face from his grasp. +I wish he wouldn't look at me like that.+  
  
"He's stupid. Not you, him. How can you think like that? If all he wanted was booty, then you're really lucky to be rid of him. You'll find someone who loves you for you. Someone who won't just see what's on the outside, but on the inside too. Someone who'll want all of you because he loves you, not love you because he wants all of you. You just don't notice him yet." Yamato said, whispering the last sentence, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"How do you know? I know what guys think of me. I know they only see an easy lay and a great time." She sneered, trying to guess what the look in his eyes meant.  
  
~~~  
  
My self-esteem was low, but just like superman  
  
You took me by the hand made me understand  
  
Showed me happiness was never too far - through it all  
  
~~~  
  
"I know...because...I..." Yamato started, blushing lightly.  
  
"Because what?" She inquired, smiling slightly. +He's blushing. This has got to be good.+  
  
"Because I...I...love you." He replied quickly, letting go of her face and standing up. +Where is he going? Why is he leaving me like this? Why tell me you love me when you're just gonna leave me like the rest did?+  
  
"Do you mean that?" She asked, standing up and straightening her dress.  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He whispered, stepping closer to her.  
  
"As a friend though, right?" She asked, hoping it was more.  
  
"No...I've actually...had a crush on you for quite a while now." He replied, smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure if what I feel for you is love...but for a while now, you've given me this warm feeling that I never felt with any other guy." She said, smiling and pulling him closer.  
  
"It's love." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her.  
  
~~~  
  
You've been at my back - thru it all  
  
You're the reason I stand so tall  
  
You've always been there to catch my fall  
  
You've been at my back  
  
~~~  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it?" Mimi asked, looking lovingly at the little swing set that had given her so much.  
  
"And to think, one year ago on this day we were standing here, this exact spot." Yamato said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I love you." She smilied, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I love you too." He replied, kissing her.  
  
---  
  
Sitting on a park bench, Mimi scooted a bit closer and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered sadly.  
  
"I can't tell you to just ignore it or forget about it. I know how it feels." Yamato said, resting his head on hers.  
  
"I just never saw this happening." Mimi said, looking at the floor.  
  
"I know. The most I can do to help you right now is tell you I'll never leave you. I never will. You can always come to me. I'll be right here, no matter what." He replied, caressing her fingers with his thumb.  
  
"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me." She smiled.  
  
"No problem. And if you ever need help getting over their divorce, I'm only one call away." [hehe, sorry I 3 Chingy ^.^]  
  
~~~  
  
You've been my boo, my best friend, and my confidant  
  
When I'm sad and blue you're the only one that I want  
  
And you've got a way with words that makes everything okay  
  
You're poetry in motion you brighten up my night and day  
  
~~~  
  
"Who do you think you are? Yamato could do so much better than you." Emi snickered, flipping her platinum blonde hair. "Yeah, you stupid, ugly ho. I don't even know what he sees in you." Kimiko sneered.  
  
"I don't know either. But he loves me not you, me. So back off." Mimi replied, her red eyes flaring. +This happens way too many times...+  
  
**"Mimi...who did this? What is this about?" Yamato asked, pointing to her locker, which was filled with nasty notes. "Oh...just Emi and her friends." Mimi replied, taking out the books she needed for the night and closing her locker. "If you want, I could tell them to stop." He said, taking some of her books and walking beside her. "No..it's okay. The problem isn't with you anyway. It's with me. They're right, I'm just ugly and stupid. And not even worth your time.." Mimi replied sadly.  
  
"You're not ugly, you're the most beautiful person I know. And you're not stupid, you're resourceful...maybe a bit on the slow side, but I don't mind. And to your last sentence, You are worth my time. You're worth every single milli-second of it. I don't know what I could ever want more than you." Yamato said, smiling as he turned the key in the door to her apartment. "Yamato..." Mimi whispered, blushing.  
  
"Mimi, I love you. With all I am, I do." He replied, caressing her face.  
  
"I...I love you too." She whispered, a tear soundlessly cascading down her face as their lips slowly closed the gap between their faces.  
  
~~~  
  
You said don't be afraid and to never doubt myself  
  
And now that I found you I don't want no one else  
  
Won't you take my hand let's reach for the stars - through it all  
  
~~~  
  
"He's got Sora now...I should just move on." Mimi said to herself as she ran out of the park.  
  
**"Mimi..." Yamato gasped, choking back a sob. Why now? Why today? Why?  
  
"Yamato-kun...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come back." Mimi said, holding back her tears. "I'll leave you alone now." She turned around and ran. Ran away from here. +How could I have been so stupid? To think...after all these years he'd still want me. Of course he's moved on, I just can't believe it's Sora.+**  
  
"Mimi! Come back!" Yamato called, letting go of Sora's hand and running after her. I can't let her go, no...not again.  
  
"You have Sora! You don't need me." Mimi cried, turning around to face him, her tears freely falling. "I was just stupid enough to think you might still have feelings for me."  
  
"Mimi...it's not what you think." Yamato whispered, embracing her.  
  
"Then what was it? You two were holding hands and hugging. What is that?" Mimi cried, clutching his shirt like she had done many times before.  
  
"Taichi broke up with her, I was just comforting her." Yamato replied. "We were hugging because she felt lonely. And we were holding hands because she needed to know I would always be there, she needed a sign."  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions..." Mimi whispered, drying her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If I saw you and Taichi like that, I woulda thought the same." Yamato replied, smiling. "I'm glad you came back. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. I wish I was able to come back sooner..." Mimi sighed, melting into his ice-blue eyes.  
  
"You're here now. That's all that matters."  
  
~~~  
  
You've been at my back - thru it all  
  
You're the reason I stand so tall  
  
You've always been there to catch my fall  
  
You've been at my back - through it all  
  
~~~  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Mimi asked, answering her cell phone.  
  
"Mimi. It's Sora. Jyou wants to know if you and Yamato want to go to the movies. It could be like a double date." Sora giggled.  
  
"Of course we'll go!" Mimi exclaimed, smiling widely. "We'll meet in say...30 minutes?"  
  
"Alright. See you then."  
  
"Bye." Mimi replied, hanging up and turning to Yamato, who was just getting out of the shower. [Yum =9] "Yamato-kun, Sora and Jyou want to know if we can go to the movies with them."  
  
"Sure, when?" He asked, drying his hair.  
  
"In 30 minutes." Mimi replied, smiling.  
  
"30 minutes?! I don't have any clothes on!" He exclaimed, fleeing to is room. Mimi smiled as she walked to the couch and looked through her bag. Taking out her wallet she fingered a picture of a chibi-Yamato, dressed up for Halloween as Superman.  
  
~~~  
  
You said don't be afraid and just like superman  
  
You took me by the hand made me understand  
  
Showed me you would be there, when I call  
  
You'd be there when I call you - through, through it all  
  
~~~  
  
"Yamato-kun." Mimi whined, pouting.  
  
"No. I don't want to." He replied flatly.  
  
"Please? Pleaaaaase?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's only for tonight."  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, c'mon. It's not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Nu uh."  
  
"Yeah huh."  
  
"C'mon, only for an hour."  
  
"Fine." He replied, annoyed.  
  
"Yay!" She exclaimed, taking him by the arm and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Yamato. Lookin' good." Taichi said, stifling a giggle and winking.  
  
"Shut up." Yamato replied, glaring.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Yamato. It's not that bad."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well..who knew you'd look so good in my hula stuff?" Mimi smiled. [hula stuff=coconut bra, grass skirt, etc]  
  
~~~  
  
You've been at my back - through it all  
  
You're the reason I stand so tall  
  
You've always been there to catch my fall  
  
You've been at my back - through it all  
  
~~~  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Hnn..what did you think? I didn't want to make this too angst-y so the last two were kinda added for fun [and also because I am short on time] ^.^ I will get to updating MARS soon, I promise! 


End file.
